Un amor entre acertijos
by Sakufannel
Summary: Alice se ha dado la oportunidad de encontrar en el amor, pero no puede sacar se su cabeza que ya lo ha visto en algún lado.


Una pequeña idea que se ocurrió, espero que les guste y si quieren pueden dejar un review, eso me encantaría. Espero no haber dejado ooc a los protagonistas, me despido.

Hasta la siguiente historia.

Sakufannel

* * *

Era la primera noche que pasarían juntos, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa cada vez que se veía en el espejo, su reflejo le hacía percatarse de las cicatrices que cubrían varias partes de su cuerpo, ese detalle no le había importado, incluso nunca se había percatado de las diferencias causadas por los trasplantes de piel para curar sus quemaduras después del incendio, pero en ese momento frente al enorme espejo del baño, todo era demasiado perceptible.

Intentó relajarse mediante una ducha, el agua tibia refrescaba su piel y aunque intentó mantenerse tranquila, sin darse cuenta unas pequeñas lágrimas se resbalaban en sus mejillas, aprovechando el ruido de la regadera soltó su miedo y ansiedad.

Al salir su mirada se posó en el pequeño conjunto que había preparado con anterioridad, un babydoll azul con un diminuto moño blanco decorando las copas, una liga de encaje blanco con azul, una fuerte presión en su pecho provocó que se dejara caer sobre sus rodillas, su cabello goteaba y lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una toalla blanca.

–Vamos Alice, no tienes por qué sentirte así –se decía así misma abrazando con fuerza sus rodillas, balanceándose ligeramente para intentar calmar su ansiedad –él conoce tu pasado mejor que nadie, no le sorprenderán tus cicatrices.

–Alice –la llamó una voz masculina –llevas demasiado tiempo ahí, entiendo que te guste tomarte tu tiempo –golpeó ligeramente la puerta y volvió a llamarla al no recibir respuesta –Alice –comenzó a girar la perilla.

–No –su voz sonaba algo temblorosa –no entres.

–Me temo que esa respuesta es incorrecta, prometo no mirar –abrió la puerta y entró, siendo fiel a su palabra mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

La chica de ojos verdes miró al joven, su cabello negro cenizo, su sonrisa burlona, los tatuajes tribales que adornaban sus brazos y su torso, detalle que ignoraba, pues nunca había visto tanto de él, ahora él usaba solo sus pantalones negros, incluso iba descalzo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la imagen de su esposo.

–Me dirás que es lo que sucede o será que estás vengándote por todos los acertijos que te dije en el pasado –su oración la terminó con una sonrisa.

–Ojalá y fuera eso… Ches es solo que no estoy lista –ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas, sabía que él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo, no soportaba la idea de que la viera en ese estado tan vulnerable.

–¿Lista para qué?

–Yo… yo…sé lo que pasa en la primera noche… y el hotel, las flores –su voz comenzó a temblar.

–Tranquila –se acercó tambaleante al lugar de donde provenía la voz de la chica –Alice, cabeza hueca, no tenemos que hacer algo solo porque así lo estipula la tradición –sonrió de forma burlona –abriré mis ojos ¿de acuerdo?

–¡No! –la joven puso sus manos sobre los ojos de Cheshire.

–No me molesta la oscuridad, aunque me gustaría abrazar a mi esposa.

Alice bajó sus manos, la última palabra de Cheshire se repetía en su mente causando que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa, esta se hizo más grande cuando el joven la abrazó con fuerza.

–Es solo que no estoy preparada, tengo que terminar de vestirme o terminaré resfriada.

–Y no queremos eso –le respondió besando su mano –toma aquello que necesitas, pero que no se detiene –al terminar con su acertijo sonrió con cierta burla y se marchó.

Alice se quedó mirando la puerta por donde su esposo se había ido, se quedó recordando un poco sobre cómo se habían conocido, días después de haber descubierto la verdad del incendio que le había arrebatado a su familia, estaba decidida a terminar con la vida de ese miserable solo para descubrir que alguien había juntado las pruebas para destrozarle la carrera al desgraciado de Angus Bumby, disfrutó ver como se lo llevaban los oficiales, estaría atenta al juicio, pero ese cobarde había tomado la salida más sencilla al ahorcarse en su celda, después de que unos matones le dieran la paliza de su vida, o al menos eso le habían informado.

Después descubrió que la persona detrás de la investigación había sido aquel muchacho, mismo que le ayudó a conseguir un mejor lugar para vivir y un empleo en la biblioteca de Oxford, cuando lo confrontó él solo le respondió que le recordaba a una vieja amiga, ella sentía lo mismo referente a él pues le recordaba a aquel gato sonriente de su País de las Maravillas.

Con el paso del tiempo una extraña amistad surgió entre ellos que fue evolucionando a un sentimiento de amor que concluyó en una pequeña boda.

Todos esos recuerdos le hicieron darse cuenta lo importante que era él en su vida, reunió el valor suficiente y se vistió con el pequeño conjunto, arregló su largo cabello e hidrató sus labios con un pequeño bálsamo.

Salió del baño, pero Cheshire no estaba por ninguna parte, la chica comenzó a buscarlo cuando alguien golpeó la puerta, sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar su vestimenta y buscó en el armario una prenda que la cubriera lo suficiente, rebuscando encontró un abrigo negro lo bastante largo para cubrir hasta la mitad de sus muslos, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrir vio un pequeño ramo de lirios morados, las tomó y entró a su habitación. Entre las flores había un pequeño sobre blanco, colocó las flores en agua y leyó el contenido del sobre.

 _Te lo puedo regalar, pero no te lo puedes llevar. Me quedaré con él y también tuyo será ¿Qué es?_

La castaña se quedó pensando varios minutos en la respuesta, sabía que él siempre le tendría preparado algún acertijo. Estaba por darse por vencida cuando dio con la respuesta correcta, como venganza y aprovechando que estaba sola, buscó otra prenda en el armario, una camisa blanca, se retiró el abrigo, vistió la camisa y volvió a ponerse el abrigo.

Esperó pacientemente mientras leía su libro favorito, su silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un bip que indicaba que la puerta había sido abierta, desvió la mirada de su libro por unos segundos antes de regresar a su lectura. El mayor se acercó a ella y le preguntó sobre el acertijo.

–Te responderé si adivinas el mío –tosió ligeramente y le entregó una hoja en la que se leía.

 _Una sola cosa te pido, No sé si me la darás, Búscala en el verso, Escrito lo encontrarás, Si me das lo que te pido, Olvidarme no podrás_

–Ya sé la respuesta, pero respóndeme tu primero.

–Muy bien… la respuesta al tuyo es mi corazón –le sonrió con cierto orgullo –ahora tú.

–Alice, no tenemos que hacerlo si no estás lista…

–Pero Ches, responde y sabré a lo que te refieres.

–Un beso –le devolvió la sonrisa, orgulloso de haber respondido su acertijo

–Correcto –ella se acercó lentamente y besó sus labios, poco a poco su deseo se fue haciendo presente al momento de profundizar el beso.

Las manos de Alice jugaban con el cabello del chico, sus lenguas se rozaban a un compás que solo ellos conocían, las manos de Cheshire se deslizaron a la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él para sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Su respiración de agitaba y sus pulmones necesitaban un poco de oxígeno, se separaron y miraron antes de repetir aquellas caricias. El joven quería seguir disfrutando de esos labios tan adictivos sin embargo se separó.

–Cabeza hueca, no tenemos que hacer esto, con estar contigo es suficiente –sus mejillas sonrojadas –ahora, no quiero presionarte así que iré a tomar una ducha fría –comenzó a alejarse, pues la visión de la chica usando su abrigo lo enloquecía.

–Tenemos toda la vida por delante, pero no quiero perder un momento más –sujetó con fuerza su muñeca –a menos que tú no quieras.

El joven de ojos dorados se quedó embelesado ante la hermosa joven que estaba frente a él, esa inocencia que ella creía perdida por los demonios de su pasado, quería protegerla, como no lo había hecho en su vida como gato, ahora estaría para ella, y aunque siempre la molestaría, daría todo lo que era por verla feliz.

–¿Yo? –una sonrisa burlona con un toque que no supo de qué se trataba –no quieres tentarme más de lo que has hecho –su voz sonaba algo grave y profunda, causando un efecto embriagante en ella.

–¿Eso es un reto Cheshire?

–Deberías saber que los gatos siempre consiguen lo que quieren.

Comenzó a retirarle su abrigo solo para toparse con la visión de su camisa, el perfume de Alice mezclado con su olor era embriagante, esa chica sí que sabía cómo enloquecerlo, prosiguió a retirársela, quería ser dulce e ir manejando la situación lentamente, pero en el momento en el que vio el conjunto azul perdió toda cordura, algo que había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

La miró antes de proseguir, besó sus labios con la intención de transmitirle el sentimiento que guardaba su corazón, sus recuerdos de sus aventuras juntos en Wonderland, su tiempo en el asilo, verla perder la razón y las ganas de vivir, su tortura a manos de Bumby, por un instante sintió tanto dolor que unas pequeñas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Los abrió ligeramente y se percató de que ella también lloraba.

–Alice, prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos –la abrazó con fuerza.

–Lo prometo Cheshire.

–Bien –se cambió de posición y la abrazó, atrapándola entre sus brazos, colocando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho.

–¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿fu…fueron mis… cicatrices? –preguntó con cierto temor.

–¿Qué? –la confusión era audible en la voz del mayor –No, jamás me han importado, es más me fascinan –la expresión en el rostro de la chica casi lo hace carcajearse –me fascinan porque me indican que fuiste más fuerte a aquello que te enfrentaste.

–Solo fue el fuego.

–Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira… en el País de las Maravillas nos salvaste a todos.

–¿Cómo sabes de ese lugar? ¡Nunca te conté de él! –su voz sonaba alarmada.

–No tienes que contarme, yo estuve ahí…

–¡¿Eres Cheshire, mi Cheshire?!

–¿Quién más sabría cómo molestarte con acertijos? –sonrió – ¿te molesta que haya sido tu gato en otra vida?

–Maldito gato –dijo entre dientes –nunca me podré librar de ti.

–No, y menos ahora que estamos casados –la abrazó y mordió suavemente su cuello –siempre seré tuyo ¿no recuerdas la respuesta a mi acertijo? Mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá.

–Solo mío.

Y entre ese juramento de amor sus almas se unieron para siempre en una danza que solo aquellos que se aman de verdad pueden realizar.


End file.
